tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds of the North Western Railway located at Tidmouth. In the Railway Series, it is shown as a shed with three or four rails leading in (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books it was depicted as a shed enclosing ten berths around a turntable. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel and the big engines. History In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily generally sleep here, although other engines sometimes spend the night here. Edward, Henry, Toby and Duck formerly slept here, in which the former two later left the sheds to live in other locations to make room for Nia and Rebecca, although Edward and Henry still stay at the sheds occasionally. Duck has stayed at the sheds on at least two occasions since leaving. The sheds have appeared in every series and special of Thomas and Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, attempting to pay them back for their bad behaviour earlier on, sabotaged the three, unaware that they were delivering building supplies for the sheds, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. When the job was completed, Emily then became part of the team at Tidmouth Sheds. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Later on, the steam team went on strike by objecting to leave the sheds until the Fat Controller was allowed to stay on Sodor, however it was just a misunderstanding as Sir Topham was never leaving. Sometime later, James crashed into the back of the shed wall after having trouble with his brakes. A week later, the shed was repaired and everybody moved back in, but Edward then chose to permanently move to Wellsworth Sheds with Philip, as it was near his branch line. Some time later, Henry left to stay at Vicarstown Sheds with Rosie. Appearances Trivia * The new sheds from the later books were actually present since 1953, as in Thomas' Christmas Party it mentions the new engine shed and according to the Reverend W. Awdry they were the most accurate in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, indicating the old shed up until James and the Diesel Engines was inconsistent. ** In the Railway Series, the turntable was located inside the shed and ash pits were underneath each berth. ** The sheds would later become a roundhouse reminiscent to that of Barrow Hill Roundhouse which is now a railway museum. * Though the engines seem to use the berths at random, in some series/specials, the engines are mostly seen in the sheds in a particular order, with these orders (right to left) being: ** In several episodes of the seventeenth series; the three big engines (Henry, Gordon and James) at the right side of the shed in a random order, Thomas and Percy in the middle and Emily and Edward at the left side of the shed. ** In Tale of the Brave , Spencer's VIP , Helping Hiro and Philip to the Rescue , the order was; Edward, Henry, Emily, Gordon, James, Thomas and Percy, though Henry and Edward switched places in the latter episode. ** From the twentieth to twenty-first series (excluding Three Steam Engines Gruff, The Great Race and Cranky at the End of the Line), the order was; Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, Thomas, Percy and Emily. ** Starting in Big World! Big Adventures (the twenty-second series) after Henry and Edward moved out, the order was still the same as in the twentieth series, except Rebecca is in Henry's place and Nia is in Edward's, so the order goes Rebecca, Gordon, Nia, James, Thomas, Percy and Emily. * Tidmouth Sheds has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Series 1-12: *** The track layout and yards around the shed were constantly changed. ** Series 3 (only): *** The interior of the shed had more than nine berths while the outside had six in Oliver Owns Up, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. **** However, it had the normal six berths in Henry's Forest. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** The sheds appeared in a new taller architectural design. ** Calling All Engines!: *** The sheds were demolished and rebuilt with an extra berth, totalling seven. *** The buffers in each berth disappeared. *** The exterior lost its weathering. ** Hero of the Rails: *** A part of Tidmouth town was located behind the sheds. *** In promotional images only, the buffers are present in the berths. *** The track layout became consistent. ** Series 17: *** The surroundings changed. ** Series 19: *** Partway through the series, the buffers returned inside the sheds. ** Series 20: *** The workmen's shed on the right side of the sheds was removed. ** Series 21: *** The town, wall and roads behind the sheds were moved back. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (regular and deluxe; discontinued) * Take Along (two versions, both discontinued) * TrackMaster * Bachmann (shed add-on also available) * Take-n-Play (two versions; discontinued) * Adventures (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (three versions) * New Block * Nakayoshi * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Trading Cards * Tomica * MV Sports (with Edward; discontinued) * Motorized Railway * Collectible Railway * Wood (cancelled 2018, re-release 2019) de:Lokschuppen in Tidmouth es:Cobertizos de Tidmouth he:מחסן הקטרים טידמת' pl:Domkowo ru:Депо Тидмут Category:Landmarks Category:Sheds Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Buildings